Distant Guardians: Part 9/Transcript
Part 9 '' (Alpha 5 enters the Power Chamber looking for Zordon.) '''Alpha:' Zordon, I finished working on the communication upgrades. (Doesn't see Zordon) Zordon? (Zordon appears in his tube.) Zordon: I am here, Alpha. Alpha: (Startled) Whoa. Be careful, Zordon! You scared me. Zordon: I am sorry, Alpha. (Notices something in the monitor.) The wormhole has opened. Alpha, get Lerigot. (At the Megaship, Sanderson continues to stare at a picture of Princess Celestia. Andros enters.) Andros: Sanderson, we're all at the table. You haven't made your breakfast yet. Sanderson: Oh. Yeah. Sorry Andros. I'm still grieving. Andros: I know. We'll still be having breakfast. When you're ready... (The communicators go off.) Sanderson: Yeah, Zordon? Zordon: (Comms) Jack, I need you and your team to return to the Power Chamber. Sanderson: You got it. (The Guardians appear in the Power Chamber. Sanderson sees Lerigot.) Sanderson: Lerigot. It's great to see you again. How's the family? Lerigot: Family.. good. Baby... big. Sonic: So what's Lerigot doing here? (Andros sees Alpha crying. He then sees the wormhole on the screen.) Andros: Zordon. Are you returning home? Zordon: I am. All of the leaders of the Federation will be there, including Princess Luna. Also, I will need to return home to see my own family. Sanderson: But who will guide us in your absence? Zordon: Do not worry, Jack. I've made arrangements. (To Alpha) Alpha, it's time to give them their directions. (Sanderson receives the directions in his Ghost.) Sanderson: Thanks, Zordon. We'll miss you. Zordon: Lerigot, it is time. (Lerigot raises his wand. He sends Zordon into the wormhole.) Alpha: Goodbye, Guardians. (Alpha is sent into the wormhole. The two make it back home.) Lerigot: They're.. home. (Raises his wand) Goodbye.. Guardians. (Lerigot leaves.) Sanderson: Bye, Lergiot. (The Power Chamber is empty. Taylor enters.) Taylor: (Sigh) I missed it. Did he give you directions? Sanderson: Yeah. Our new mentor should be at another Command Center in Harwood County. Indigo: So, should we get going? Sanderson: Better now than later. (The Guardians begin to leave. Andros is stopped by Taylor.) Taylor: Sanderson doesn't seem to be himself lately. Andros: Neither would I if lost either Ashley or Karone. Taylor: Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll catch up to you later. Andros: '''Sounds good. (The heroes arrive on a beach in Harwood County a few hours later.) '''Sanderson: This is the right direction. (Sees a structure in the distance) What's that? (To everyone) Follow me. (They get close to the structure. Sanderson consults his Ghost.) Sanderson: Huh? Where's the entrance? (Sees a way in) That might be it. (The heroes enter. They enter a room with monitors with the walls lined with small figures.) Sanderson: Now THIS looks like a Command Center. Could be the one we were looking for. Rainbow Dash: Whoa. You think? (All of a sudden, a small robot zips by the heroes. Mich stops the robot to look.) Mich: Whoa! Another old school robot! Cool. Tensou: Old school?! (Zaps Mich) Mich: Whoa. My bad. (Sanderson looks at the figure on the walls.) Sanderson: These things. They're past Power Rangers. (All of a sudden, the tiki looking being begins to speak, startling everyone.) Gosei: Welcome, Guardians. I am Gosei. Your lives are about to change forever. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Distant Guardians Storyline Category:Episodes in Distant Guardians Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts